


bad day?

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompto is a sunshine child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Nyx Ulric has bad moods. They tend to scare people enough that no one bothers him.Enter Prompto Argentum.





	bad day?

**Author's Note:**

> an excuse to write more cute shit for these guys. i'll fill this tag by myself if i have to.

Prompto knew that something was going on when he walked into the training grounds with Noct and saw most everyone was standing around and watching a sparring match. Some were in awe and some looked like they were standing in fear of the intensity. Prompto could see Libertus looking around with a frown and give a sigh, he almost wanted to ask him where Nyx was. Noct looked over to Prompto at the noise and gave a little hum.

 

“Something’s going on, let’s check it out,” He pulled Prompto along with a hand on the wrist and pocketed his phone. They could clearly hear the sounds of an intense sparring session going on and Prompto counted at least a few Kingsglaive among the Crownsguard gathered around the arena. People parted for Noct to make it to the front so he could have a better view of what was happening and Prompto was almost jealous of that kinda power.

 

“Is that Gladio? Who’s he fighting?” Prompto watched their friend as he pulled up his shield barely in time with the other man’s warp attacks. The man was a fierce fighter, speed and agility winning out against Gladio’s brute force and tactics. He could hear the scrape of metal against metal, Gladio’s grunts and exclamations to the other man. “Is that _Nyx_?”

 

“Ulric. _Fuc-_ Nyx... **Nyx**!” Gladio called out and Prompto could see the sweat on the larger man’s brow, the strain of muscle from holding the shield against a relentless onslaught of blades and power. “Godsdammit, Nyx! Let up a little! You’re out of control.”

 

“ _Fine_.” Nyx growls and sheaths his blades, scowl firmly in place as the crowd around the two men begins to disperse now. Murmuring about Nyx’s anger today and how he was going to really end up hurting Gladio if he hadn’t stopped. Prompto wants to argue that point, knowing that Nyx wouldn’t purposefully endanger another person like that because of a bad mood.

 

“Shit, man. That was… _rough_ ,” Noct sucks a breath through clenched teeth as he walks over to his Shield. Prompto lets him go and glances over to where the Glaive is now pounding his fists into a poor sandbag dummy. Libertus isn’t too far behind, but looking worried and other people are giving Nyx a wide area around him.

 

It makes Prompto walk over. Noct pays no mind, too busy helping his Shield by massaging his wrist ( _so cute it makes Prompto want to barf_ ). Libertus looks like he wants to stop the blonde but doesn’t.

 

Nyx is concentrating on beating the shit out of the sandbag, glare fixed on his face and scowl scaring off anyone that might have thought about holding the bag steady for the Hero of Insomnia. Prompto pauses for a moment, setting his camera on a bench before going up to Nyx as he pauses his onslaught.

 

“Hey,” Prompto smiles at the older man, hugging the swinging bag to his chest and swaying with it for a moment. “You okay?”

 

It’s like a switch flipped as Nyx looks at the blonde gunner, brow softening and scowl fading. He blinks a few times, _once twice thrice_ , before he smiles back at Prompto. It gets really quiet in the training area in that moment and Prompto feels the blush on his cheeks as Nyx straightens up and takes the few steps to stand in front of the gunner properly.

 

“Hey, sunflower.” and there’s the smile, crooked and toothy making the crows foot tattoo on his cheek move the slightest. Nyx’s eyes crinkle at the edges and Prompto bites his bottom lip to stop his own answering grin. “It’s been a tough day…”

 

“Hah, I can tell. You’re turning from _Hero_ of Insomnia to _Daemon_ of Insomnia,” Prompto jokes and laughs lightly at the pout the older man shoots him, arms crossing across his chest like a petulant child. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat,”

 

Prompto moves away from the sandbag, holding his hand out for Nyx to take. He’s not disappointed when the other man lays his ( _larger, warmer_ ) hand in his, lacing fingers lightly and letting himself be tugged away by the shorter man.

 

Nyx stops them at the doors to the lockers, pointing back over to the bench with Prompto’s camera and laughs when the blonde makes a noise and dashes to grab his precious camera. Nyx laughs and slings an arm over Prompto’s shoulders as the younger male coo’s reassurance to his ‘baby’. Prompto looks up at Nyx as the older man leans down, dropping a short kiss to a freckled cheek.

* * *

 

“Did Prompto… just ask _Nyx Ulric_ out on a date after getting him out of a bad mood?” Gladio is kind of in awe of his shorter friend. Ulric’s bad moods were few and far between but they rivaled Ramuh’s storms and Titan’s quakes. They usually lasted a while too, as no one dared to approach the Glaive in those moods, not even Libertus.

 

“Dude, keep up,” Noctis scoffed with a laugh in his voice. “They’ve been dating for, like, a _month_ now,”

 

“ _What_.”

 

“Yeah.”  


End file.
